thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Why Jabari? 4.0
Life through Jabari's eyes; Jabari becomes temporary emperor for a day while Ro Ro is on a trip. Plot Jabari’s eyes open early one morning and he looks around his room. He sees Mace run past his door with Jake and Ace following behind him and he decides to see what the commotion is. We see Jabari walk down the tower steps and enter the main hall where everyone in the palace is circled around Ro Ro. “Ok ok now, settle down everyone,” Ro Ro says, “I’m going to choose who’s going to be the temporary emperor while I’m gone to Earthrealm to visit my uncle Raiden and my cousin Deon.” The thought bubble says “This is my chance to be emperor and prove to Ro Ro that I can handle Outworld too!” Jabari runs into the crowd and Mace and Jabari fight for a spot, making Ro Ro catch him in his eyesight and he says, “Jabari!” Jabari, believing he’s been picked for emperor runs up to Ro Ro and says, “Thank you so much Ro Ro, I’m so happy I can be emperor.” “Um, Jabari, I didn’t pick you to be emperor,” Ro Ro says, and the thought bubble says, “Oh this that o’l bullshit,” but Ro Ro says, “Well, since you’re up here, I might as well let you be emperor for once,” making the thought bubble says, “Yass!” Ro Ro tells him that he has one shot at this and walks out the palace with Ice. Everyone else’s spirits are put down and they all go to their respective rooms to go about their business. “This is gonna be sweet.” the thought bubble says. Charles comes downstairs to guide Jabari through the steps of being emperor. “So, what Ro Ro’s job is is to monitor the safety and issues of the cities in Outworld.” Charles says. “Well how do you do that?” Jabari asks. Charles goes behind the throne and drags a giant bag full of letters out in front of Jabari. “The cities send complaints and Ro Ro answers them with action.” Charles says and the thought bubble says, “No wonder Ro Ro’s always gone.” Jabari sorts through the letters and pulls out a random one and reads it out loud. “Dear Ro Ro Kahn, us here at the Gregory mansion dislike how you’ve given the Mexicans equal rights and more pay just because you wanna fuck that Mexican bastard Jamal. We needed those Mexicans to mow our fabulous lawn and babysit my little sister. Those immigrant fuckers don’t need equal rights because us born Outworlders need them to do the work we no longer need to do cause they’re the ones that wanna come here and if they’re gonna come here, they’re gonna do some damn work to earn the right to be here. That is all. Insincerely yours, Mia Gregory.” the letter reads, and the thought bubble says “What the fuck kind of complaint is that.” “So what do I do about this complaint now?” Jabari asks Charles. “Well, you can either do something about it or leave it or send it back.” Charles says and the thought bubble says, “I’m going to send this bitch a reply.” Jabari starts writing the letter and the thought bubble reads it off, “Dear Gregory family. Your complain it pure bullshit and the Mexicans have a right to be in Outworld as normal people. Fuck your uncut grass, and fuck you.” “You know, you could have just left it alone and not have done anything about it.” Charles says. “I know, I just don’t like that bitch.” Jabari says, while the thought bubble says, “I really don’t like that bitch…” Hours later, Jabari is still sitting on the throne under the case of extreme boredom when Bitch Puddin' comes to check on him. “What’s going on with you?” Bitch Puddin’ asks. “I just don’t understand why I wanted to do this job. I thought being emperor would be all fun and stuff like Ro Ro makes it seems, but damn, you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.” Jabari responds. “Well, why don’t you just, be a traveling temporary emperor like Ro Ro,” Bitch Puddin’ deceitfully suggests, “That way, someone else will have to deal with being bored all day.” “Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Jabari says, “Leave a sucker to do a sucker’s job!” Jabari runs upstairs to get Charles and his coat and the two walk out the palace doors. “What a dumbass.” Bitch Puddin’ says, and he walks to the kitchen. Jabari sees Ro Ro’s car in the garage (which he doesn’t really use) and decides to take it out for a spin with his nephew. The two are speeding down the Outworld Damn Ryan that connects the cities together, with Charles standing through the sun roof of the car. “This is awesome!” Charles yells down to Jabari, but Jabari’s constant speeding causes Charles to get knocked out by a sign, and the thought bubble says, “Shit, if he’s not alright, Ro Ro’s gonna kill me.” Back at the palace, Anaya is in her room on FaceTime with Ro Ro. “So how’s uncle Raiden and Deon?” Anaya asks. “Well, they’re alright, but Deon is pissing me off,” Ro Ro says, “Jamal is here, and like the ignorant asshole he is, he’s hitting me again for no damn reason.” “Why, what’s going on this time?” Anaya asks. “Well, I don’t know what the fuck Jamal and Deon are talking about cause that…I can’t say it, but Jamal keeps telling me I’m ruining the conversation, and when Jamal left, I told Deon to show me what he and Jamal were looking at on his phone, and Deon wants to be stubborn and say ‘I’ll show you some of it cause it’s a matter of trust,’ like no nigga, it’s a matter of ‘It’s my damn man.’ So I took his phone when Jamal came back and after a long time Jamal tried to kill me over it when he really needs to stop putting his damn hands on me just cause I do something to Deon and he gon say ‘He’s my best friend,’ well nigga, it’s my fucking cousin, and I practically run him due to his medical and possibly mental situation.” “Wow, all that’s happening. I see you tried to keep your cool about what you wanted to call Jamal.” Anaya says. “I did but damn, don’t need to beat me over EVERY LITTLE THING. He keep saying he doesn’t like me but there’s no reason behind it. If he stops being an ignorant pussy little bitch, fighting with his nails and beating a defenseless gay boy, then people would actually like him, and I’m pretty sure he forced Deon to like him, other than that, Deon’s diabetes is starting to get to his brain.” Ro Ro says in annoyance. “Well, me and Iyana only like him to help us in math and with my disguise next year, I don’t have to see him, thank Jesus for that. Iyana’s disguise is only going with you cause she wants to be with you.” Anaya replies. “Yeah I know, and then she had the nerve to ask him were they gon be friends next year. They ain’t friends now, so why try next year? Like god damn,” Ro Ro says, “Anyway, I gotta go. Tell your uncle Ace that I’m going to need him to go through Jamal’s memories on the Tree of Life and find out what he and Deon were talking about.” “Why don’t you ever ask uncle Mace?” Anaya asks. “Well, technically, they’re not supposed to abuse the tree’s powers but due to Ace’s hatred for Jamal being so strong, only he will help me use it as an advantage. He told me one time ‘anytime you need help finding out something about that horrid ignorant asshole Mexican bastard, come see me and if you need to get physical, go see Bitch Puddin’.’ That’s why I like Ace better than Mace, at times.” Ro Ro explains and hangs up. Anaya goes to Mace & Ace’s room to tell Ace what Ro Ro told her to but doesn’t see either twin. She walks down to the main floor and hears noises from the arena. When she walks in, she sees Ace fighting a demon that he transformed to look, act, talk, walk and fight like Jamal. “Uncle Ace,” Anaya yells, “Uncle Ace!” Ace freezes the demon in time to tend to his niece’s wishes. “Yes dear?” Ace pants. “Ro Ro told me to tell you that he needs you to go through Jamal’s memories to find out what he and Deon were talking about that is so secretive that he can’t hear.” Anaya says. “Ok, I’ll do it in a minute.” Ace says, and he unfreezes the demon and continues fighting with full force and Anaya leaves after watching Ace smash the head of the Jamal demon after dodging a cat-like attack. As she walks on the main hall, she sees the throne empty and assumes that Jabari is in the kitchen and she checks to make sure. “Jabari?” Anaya asks as she sees a figure shuffling in the refrigerator which turns out to be Iyana. “Do I look like a gorilla?” Iyana snappily asks and continues making her sandwich. Realizing that Jabari is gone, Anaya runs to tell Bitch Puddin’, as he is the nearest authority figure, being in the living room watching T.V. “Bitch Puddin’, Bitch Puddin’! Jabari’s gone!” Anaya exclaims, to which Bitch Puddin’ replies, “I know.” and changes the channel on T.V. “That means there’s no emperor!” Anaya says, expecting a different response from her uncle, but still he says, “I know.” “That means the realm might go into chaos.” Anaya says, with a surefire expectancy that Bitch Puddin’ is going to react differently, but he says, “Trust me, it’s not.” and continues watching T.V. Seeing that her complaining didn’t accomplish anything, Anaya goes to her room and texts. In the Oasis, Jabari and Charles are enjoying their time off. “Being emperor is a drag, I should try to be a B. Brother instead.” Jabari says. “You’ll never be a B. Brother. If this were high school, which it’s going to be, they’d be the popular kids, and you’d be in the middle between popular and complete loser, with Ro Ro and Nya and Anaya and Iyana and the other true children of granny Sindel being the popular crowd, and Jamal, Deon, uncle Ice and Larry being the complete losers.” Charles says. “Who’s ‘Larry’?” Jabari asks, to which Charles answers, “Larenzo is he was still alive, but we all know he’s one person that’s not coming back.” Jabari and Charles look off into the street at a woman jaywalking when suddenly a car runs her over and stops on her body and Anaya gets out and rushes to them. “Anaya, what are you doing here?” Charles asks. “I’m here to get Jabari to be emperor, we need a temp emp!” Anaya pants. “Being temporary emperor was boring. I don’t wanna sit there until Ro Ro comes back.” Jabari whines. “Well, think about it this way,” Anaya suggests, “Ro Ro left a list of things that need to be done today by 7:00, which need to be done before he gets back, at 7:00, so if you don’t do those things, then you’re gonna be in an ass-load of trouble.” The thought bubble says, “Did this bitch just threaten me?” but Jabari looks at the clock and it’s 5:56, and he says, “Oh shit, come on Charles, we gotta get home.” The two boys get into the two separate cars and drive off, leaving Anaya at the restaurant, to which she says, “What the fuck kind of shit is this?” Jabari arrives home first, parking the car outside the palace doors, with Charles following and crashing into the car and getting out. Jabari hops into the throne and looks at the list and the thought bubble reads it out, “Reply to letters from the Sampsons, the Burgers, the McEdwards and the Witherspoons, decide what to lower or raise Perras de Las’s taxes to, decide the Hammy’s Best New Song, write poem for Tyler Lift.” “Shit, I gotta do all that in an hour?” Jabari exclaims. “How about this: I’ll write the poem and decide the best new song, while you write the letters and make a decision on the texts of Perras de Las.” Charles suggest and the two do their jobs. The Sampson and Burgers’ letters both focus on lowering violence in Outworld’s African American community to which Jabari replies “Don’t teach your child to be stupid.” to both letters. The Witherspoon and McEdwards’ letters are complaints about one another to which Jabari replies, “Don’t be a bitch, they’re your neighbors, deal with them.” to the McEdwards and “Your name sounds like Jalen Dubs’ last name, so I’m gonna tell you to stop being bed bugs and roaches and love your neighbors, and don’t let your children whip out in class.” to the Witherspoons. Then he goes to the kitchen where the tax address is sitting on the counter. Feeling bad for how Perras de Las’ residents can barely afford anything, he lowers their taxes to $2,500 every two months from the $7,799 every month they originally had. Charles comes back with his poem for Tyler Lift which is actually a part of a song verse, saying “You got that big ass, back there, pink panties. And I got that big dick right here, hope it don’t hurt. And when I cum up in your ass, hit clit every time. Cause I always fuck you in time. I always fuck you in time.” “That’s a good ass verse Charles.” Jabari comments. “I know, I came up with it in five minutes, and the winner of the Hammy’s Best New Song award should go to Desiignter for “Camel.” Charles says. Jabari looks at the clock and it’s 6:59 and they hear the door open and Jabari darts to sit on the throne and see Ro Ro and Ice walk in. “I did exactly what you asked me, I didn’t leave the palace and I fulfilled all my duties as temporary emperor.” Jabari says. “I see. But there’s a lie in that sentence.” Ro Ro says. “Why do you say that?” Jabari stutters with a bit of sweat going down his neck. “Well, you may have done what I asked but you left the palace.” Ro Ro says. “The thought bubble says, “I forgot he can read minds!” and Ro Ro says, “Yeah, I can, but that’s not how I caught the lie. You said you didn’t leave the palace, but tell me why I had to go pick up Anaya and come to the front door to see my car and Jake’s car crashed into each other?” “I’m sorry…” Jabari says. “Other than that, you did a good job as temporary emperor, and I honor you with the reward of being called upon again when needed,” Ro Ro says, “Now, get off my throne, I gotta heal these cuts from Jamal. He beat me with his bracelet and when it broke he claimed he wasn’t going to hit me if I gave him the piece but I didn’t believe that shit and I ran and when he caught me he scratched up my fucking hand.” Jabari looks at Ro Ro’s hand and he cringes and walks to his room and the thought bubble says, “Damn, that’s one abusive Mexican.” and Ro Ro says, “Ain’t he though.” Short: Cookin' with Dubs (Barbecue Ribs) “Hi, I’m Jalen Dubs and today, we’re gonna make some barbecue ribs! Now making barbecue ribs is fairly simple, and anyone can do it.” Ro Ro: “Of course anyone can do it, you’re doing it aren’t you?” “Shut up homosexual. *Ro Ro sticks his middle finger up at Dubs.* “Now of course we’re going to need the ingredients.” Ingredients * 2 1/2 pounds country style pork ribs. * 1 tablespoon garlic powder. * 1 teaspoon ground black pepper. * 2 tablespoons salt. * 1 cup barbecue sauce. “So with these ingredients, you’re ready to make some good ass ribs.” Ro Ro: “I hope my ribs are ok. Jamal tried to crush me between him and a fucking stick that I don’t know what is used for.” “Only you would try to date a maniac like Jamal.” Ro Ro: “At times, he’a adorable. Those times when he gets on his period, like now, he becomes a major asshole, and a bitch. He’s stuck on this ‘I’m the bad guy’ phase since I told him he abused me for five months. Nigga acted like he was the damn good guy for beating me. What kind of shit is that?” “So now it’s time to cook the ribs.” Directions # Place ribs in a large pot with enough water to cover. Season with garlic powder, black pepper and salt. Bring water to a boil, and cook ribs until tender. # Preheat oven to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C). # Remove ribs from pot, and place them in a 9x13 inch baking dish. Pour barbecue sauce over ribs. Cover dish with aluminum foil, and bake in the preheated oven for 1 to 1 1/2 hours, or until internal temperature of pork has reached 160 degrees F (70 degrees C).